


A Journal of Lust and Hate

by 823freckles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Forgive Me, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi Non-Consensual, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823freckles/pseuds/823freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you," Will spit out the words. "Both of you."</p>
<p>Alana laughed and Hannibal growled. "Your hate is born out of love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journal of Lust and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something a little different. My muse did not want to play nice and cooperate tonight. So this came out. This is by far the filthiest thing I've ever written. Forgive me. Consider this fulfilling a 30 Days of Hannibloom prompt, but if you don't want to read it, it won't be a problem when we get back to our regularly scheduled Hannibloom, nor do you need to read the rest of that series for this little fic to make sense.

Will was tied to Hannibal's bed. He pulled in vain against his ties as he was forced to watch Hannibal fuck Alana from behind.

"I hate you," Will spit out the words. "Both of you."

Alana laughed and Hannibal growled. "Your hate is born out of love."

"You. Love. Us." He punctuated each word with a thrust. "Both." Thrust.

"Both," she agreed with a moan as Hannibal thrust into her. She reached one hand up and grasped Will's chest, nails leaving scratches up and down, as her body moved with Hannibal's thrusts. Will's erection stood strong and hard against his belly. She moved her hand down his chest and belly to his cock, grasping it in her hand. He at first tried to turn his body away, then stopped abruptly as she gently but firmly squeezed his cock in her fist. She took her hand away and he groaned again. His groan turned into a gasp as she took him into her mouth. She ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft and then around the head. He pulled against his ties, clearly longing to take her head in his hands and bury them in her curls. He thrust into her mouth over and over again, the head of his cock nearly hitting the back of her throat. 

She knew he was getting close to coming, but she couldn't help herself; so was she. She lifted her face and keened. Her hand went to Will's thigh, which she grasped hard enough to leave bruises. He watched her with a fascinated look on his face as she came, while his erection dripped pre-cum onto his stomach. A few more thrusts and Hannibal was grabbing onto her hair, pulling back her head as he rode her to his own orgasm. 

Will waited for Alana to continue sucking his cock, but she pulled herself off of Hannibal's cock and flopped down on the bed. She scooted back against the pillows lining Hannibal's headboard and waited. Hannibal untied Will and said, "Cooperate with the lady, Will."

She simmered at him, her eyes dark and hooded. She spoke. "Taste me, Will. You know you want to, have wanted to for a long time. Don't resist."

He licked his lips while the rest of his body seemed to argue with itself; he moved towards her, then stopped, then started again. But then he was hovering over her pelvis, as his erection dripped on Hannibal's sheets at the thought of his mouth on her.

She tilted her hips up and rubbed herself against Will's face, leaving shining trails of her own wetness and Hannibal's semen on his chin and lips. It was apparent that he couldn't help himself; he licked his own lips, consuming their comingled juices. He groaned at the sweet -salty taste on his mouth. Then he lowered his mouth to Alana's opening, and began to lick and suck. Then he felt hands on his ass, and he started to pull away.

"No, Will, no. Trust me," Alana heard Hannibal whisper against Will's backside. She watched in agonizing pleasure as his strong yet delicate doctor's hands spread Will's cheeks. Will shivered in response. Alana watched as Hannibal's head disappeared between Will's ass cheeks. She moaned, remembering the feel of Hannibal's tongue on her asshole, licking her like she tasted as sweet as honey from the hive, thinking of Will feeling the same pleasure she had many times before.

"That's...oh, fuck," Will cried as Hannibal continued his ministrations. 

Alana watched Will's face contort as she took a turn at pleasuring herself, her hand moving against her clitoris, fingers stroking and squeezing gently. When she came a second time, she got up on her knees and commanded, "Hannibal, stop." He complied, pulling away from Will's ass. His head was turned to the side in question. 

"I have tasted Will. Don't you want to, Hannibal?" she questioned.

"Yes, my dear." He joined Alana, leaning on the bed in front of Will, who moved to kneel on the bed.

Hannibal kneaded Will's ass and took Will's cock into his mouth. Alana watched as her lover handled Will's erection like an expert. Will groaned and held Hannibal's head in place as he thrust into his mouth, all earlier reservations forgotten. Alana watched as Will's ass flexed as he fucked Hannibal's mouth, faster and faster as he lost control. 

Will cried out as he came. Alana watched Hannibal's throat flex as he swallowed all of Will's semen.  
When he pulled away and kissed her, she could taste Will's semen on his tongue. A shiver ran through her; her men were both delicious.

\---

Alana lay down her pen and closed her journal. Since she'd been dreaming (and having nightmares) often lately, her therapist had suggested she keep a dream journal. She had dutifully complied.

Her breath came fast. She felt flushed, and her panties were damp. She opened her bedside table and placed the journal in the drawer, then closed it firmly. 

She stood, walking to her bathroom to take a cool shower. 

That was one dream she wasn't sharing with Hannibal, her therapist, or anyone.


End file.
